the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Eternal Darkness cat. Archives 1, 2 In the Place of Eternal Darkness... Peleus let out a growl. His wounds already were starting to heal and his strength was begining to return. "Just leave her alone, she's just a kit," he hissed. 23:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up" Thanatos growled.Night 23:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "When are you going to grow up?" Peleus replied. 23:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay smarty how about you tell me how i'm not grown" Thanatos meowed.Night 00:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Peleus just laughed. "How about you just play nice with the other little kits then?" 00:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Haha yeah, I was playing nice with you wasn't I? Little kitten. You should work on your fighting and stop hiding behind rocks." Thanatos meowed to Peleus.Night 00:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed at Thanatos. 04:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hay" she interrupted, " I am just being nice, can't I be nice" she said looking at the little kit like she was meat, Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The kit blinked her eyes innocently. "It's good to be nice, Mama told me 'dat. She says nice kits go to see nice cats in the starry sky when they sleep." She purred. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Welcome to Eternal Darkness kit" Thanatos meowed.Night 13:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Amboi suddenly pounced on Thanatos,Clawing his eyes,Not killing him or blinding him but leaving a scar on his eyes.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos slashed his claws at Amboi's neck "I'm sick of this!" he growled as his wounds quickly healed.Night 13:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why are you so damn annoying?" Peleus questioned Amboi. 13:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Same reason you are"Said amboi.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Your comebacks don't even make any sense," Peleus replied. 13:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos quickly sunk his teeth in Amboi's back and dug his claws in his legs causing him to fall down "I'm done here" he meowed as he padded into a den.Night 13:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled glancing over at the bleeding cats,"angel, did she ever tell you where cats go if they aren't so nice."Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 13:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos fell asleep.Night 16:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked confused. "Nope," she purred quietly, "but she did say that all cats are good on the inside." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos woke up.Night 12:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Amboi padded around.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded out of the den.Night 12:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) She scoffed "sure, so then where do you think you are?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 14:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos yawned.Night 14:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Aria padded around the clearing slowly, blinking every few seconds, then padded towards Lily. "Hi, I'm Aria." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Wings's red eyes fell on her, new cat''she thought in a little disgust. She smiled through it.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 06:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) (Please sign your posts, Dappleh) Lily looked at Aria. "I'm Lily!" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 01:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Lilly." She glanced at Wings and hissed silently under her breath. She unseathed her blood stained claws and seatlhed them once more. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked at Aria's claws. "Your feet keep moving." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Aria looked back at Lily. "Sorry." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked around. "So what is this place?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Winges wickedly sweet smile spread across her face "yes do explain, to this poor kit" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 06:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded up to the cats "Your in a place where very bad or evil kittys go! Cats who kill for fun and don't love anyone" he meowed.Night 11:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lily looked shocked. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Lovely isn't it," wings said looking at Lilly now. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "I think she was born here" Said Amboi Padding by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "So... you're all bad kitties?" Lily took a trembling step back. "I want my Mama!" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) 'I dont hurt kits except for my Daughter Violet who Killed me,I only attack losers like them" Said Amboi Pointing his tail at fang then Thanatos.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:02, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up, your the weakest cat here" Thanatos hissed. "I could kill you with my eye's closed and my claws sheathed" he threatened.Night 10:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "No you couldnt I could do way better and sometimes I kill kits so their I even can kill my own family." Hissed Amboi.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Wow your even more weaker than I thought" Thanatos laughed "Do you kill leaves too? Real cats don't kill there family" he meowed.Night 10:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "No but you do, and You only kill Evil cats" Laughed Amboi.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Your just way to terrible with comebacks" Thanatos meowed "I feel sorry for you..for like..being all..well..stupid" he meowed.Night 10:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Wings giggled softly at the scene, "oh my your both so ''evil"Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Lily took a cautionary step back. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up Wings" Thanatos growled then turned back to Lily "don't worry kit we wont kill you" he meowed.Night 22:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "It's, true" she said acting as if she was lost in thought "some of us do draw that line." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC) "I guess your right" Thanatos meowed.Night 00:19, October 29, 2013 (UTC) "Some of us though" she continued "eat kits for breakfast" playfully leaping towards the kit Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 05:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Lily screamed and ran in the other direction. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sighed.Night 13:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Wings relaxed sitting down. "What? I never said I eat kits" smiling like she was innocent. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:45, October 29, 2013 (UTC) "Whatever" Thanatos meowed.Night 18:07, October 29, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," she padded slowly over to the kit she new her place she didn't want to be on his hit list. He was stronger and faster then her. She bowed her head to her dismay and meowed ever so softly "I-I am sorry, please forgive me, Lilly" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Peleus fell asleep in his den. 01:27, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos looked down at his paws.Night 02:00, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Lily shivered. "You... you aren't gonna eat me?" Fear flashed in her eyes. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Wings held in a snide comment "no, of corse not." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 08:01, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos padded back into the den.Night 10:00, October 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's okay." Lily perked up. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) "So where are you staying anywhere" she asked Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:12, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos fell asleep.Night 01:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here! I'm good, aren't I? Am I here because I took my brother's moss ball? I won't do it again, I promise!" Lily flattened her ears in fear. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 06:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos dreamed of hunting a mouse.Night 10:39, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Your here because you took your brothers moss ball?" Said Amboi a bit surprised but he didnt really think that was it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos almost caught the mouse.Night 10:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Lily's eyes widened. "I'm not sure, really. I gave it right back, 'cuz we were playing a game! And I haven't done anything naughty since." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 14:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wings let her smile cross her face. "Lilly, what did you to your brother" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos ate the mouse.Night 15:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Water Ripped Some Grass off the Green.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "I don't understand. Is stealing a moss ball bad enough to get me here?" Lily whimpered. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos snored a bit.Night 12:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Fang padded around. 16:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos hunted again in his dream.Night 16:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) A tree crashed down outside Thanatos' den. 16:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos jumped up "What the (beep)?" he hissed.Night 16:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I suppose it's not" she said "but are you sure that all you did." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Aria glared at Wings and hissed, she looked at Lily "Your down here for some reason and thats that, if you want to stay with me, you can, after all, I don't eat kits like some cats." Aria looked at Thantos and Wings again, then padded off, not waiting for Lily to follow her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Wings felt anger threaten her, expression. "I don't eat kits mouse brain." She mumbled turning her head away from aria and Lilly.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 19:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos woke up.Night 23:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Lily ran after Aria. "Thank you!" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos burned the tree that fell out side of his den with his fiery claws.Night 14:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed at the noise the others were making as he was trying to sleep. 06:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) The tree was all ash so Thanatos went back to sleep.Night 14:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay